


Swollen (III)

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 17. Swollen: enlarged by or as by swelling.





	Swollen (III)

Now, Ben’s never going to forget the sight of Rey above him. She’s naked with him sheathed inside her, rocking her hips slowly as she makes him forget anything else exists; just her, the whisper of his name on her swollen lips, the warm feel of her around his cock. She’s glorious and she’s his.

  
“Kiss me,” he pleads, and when she does he starts moving faster under her and _oh_ , she moans his name in his ear, presses her lips against his collarbone, buries her fingers in his hair. This is how the universe works, them and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
